The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Near field communication (NFC) occurs over short distances. Such data links are established between two devices when the two devices are brought within close proximity to each other, for example, less than 20 centimeters. Once a data link has been established, the two devices can share data over the NFC link.
NFC technology is becoming more prevalent in the marketplace. Many software applications, however, were developed before NFC became widely available and thus do not have methods for sharing data using NFC. Therefore, it is desirable to develop automated techniques for sharing metadata for applications that do not otherwise support data sharing using NFC or other types of short-range wireless connectivity technology.